


【港九】Fortune Cookie

by yigeyuejueleishimin



Series: 【港九】Fortune Cookie [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigeyuejueleishimin/pseuds/yigeyuejueleishimin
Summary: # 警匪穿越 (都不到位但我要寫哈)# 本來想一發激情短打然而話癆體質不改# 小九生病期間的產物宗旨就是我不會讓其他人好過 (不是...)# 先前縫裡嗑糖算是預告啦！
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: 【港九】Fortune Cookie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832887
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Fortune Cookie 0

**Author's Note:**

> # 警匪穿越 (都不到位但我要寫哈)  
> # 本來想一發激情短打然而話癆體質不改  
> # 小九生病期間的產物宗旨就是我不會讓其他人好過 (不是...)  
> # 先前縫裡嗑糖算是預告啦！

  
  
  
  


黃旭熙何其幸運，最後的最後，他不僅活了下來，還知道那個人其實並不愛自己。

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


錢隊今天特地請了假來看他，自從脫險醒來，他其實不太想與人接觸，不過聽錢錕叨叨絮絮給他講局裡的大小事，黃旭熙又覺得這樣也好，醫院那股衝鼻的消毒水味總算不再吸引他全部的注意力，對那個人的執念也是。

  
  
  


“思成給的蘋果、肖俊給的水梨、永欽...哎這人怎麼回事！都說修養期間要吃清淡的，帶什麼麻辣燙啊真是...”

隊友們託錢錕捎來的慰問品一字排開，小小的方桌都要擺不下了，鍾辰樂甚至給他弄了台遊戲機，該說他是哥哥貼心的小棉襖嗎？除此之外清一色都是吃的，錢錕苦笑著搖搖頭，任誰都看得出他們這位分局大胃王仍未恢復食慾。

  
  
  


因為唯一能與他一較高下的吃貨，那個笑起來像雪寶一樣可愛的男孩，在三週前被趕來支援的警力當著黃旭熙的面擊斃了。

  
  
  


而黃旭熙似乎也正想到一塊去，受不了逐漸沉重的氣氛，錢錕拼老命地往購物袋裡做垂死掙扎，終於撈出最後一個禮物扔到病床上：“幸運餅乾要吃嗎？揚揚給的。”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Baby come closer.

這種籤詩果然只適合拿來哄小孩，而手上這張更是連參考的價值都沒有，黃旭熙將酥脆的餅乾丟進口中咬得粉碎，這個劉揚揚還真會打發人，雖然他本來也不想吃的，畢竟還能有多幸運？

  
  
  


不過是被久違重逢的戀人欺騙，一刀捅了個透心涼，然後鬼門關前走一遭在醫院躺三個禮拜而已。

他已經靠得夠近了。

  
  
  


但如果可以的話，黃旭熙真想當時再靠近一些。

  
  
  


那樣的話，他就能撬開那人的嘴，問他從何時開始對自己滿口謊言？盯著那人的眼睛，靈魂之窗在警校優良的訓練之下應該也無所遁形；他甚至想扒開金廷祐的胸腔，看看裡面究竟有沒有心？

  
  
  


黃旭熙惡狠狠地想著，眼角也滑落一滴淚。

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


但是當那人活生生地出現在眼前，他卻只能狼狽地愣住。

  
  
  


“Cas。”

I love the way you're talking to me.

那是黃旭熙曾經鍾愛的暱稱，呼喚他的聲音又清又軟，跟映入眼中的金廷祐一樣。

  
  
  


為什麼偏偏是這個？醒來，快點醒來！很可惜這並不是傳說中的 Lucid Dream，幾經心理暗示無效，黃旭熙只能繼續在殘忍的夢境裡坐以待斃。

  
  
  


按著追查已久的線索尋到了對方交易的貨櫃，副座準備在今天將那幫毒販連同內賊一網打盡，董思成和肖俊在外邊控制場面，他則一路直搗黃龍想速戰速決，晚上和廷祐哥約好了去巷子口新開的吃到飽。

  
  
  


可是金廷祐也是想見他的吧？

離見面時間還好早呢。

  
  
  


“你就是...阿九嗎？”

黃旭熙聽見自己聲音裡的顫抖，黑衣黑帽的男孩似乎也對他的到來有點訝異，下意識叫了他的小名之後就陷入沉默，然而就算身份敗露也沒有逃跑，沒有解釋。

黃旭熙未曾料到，就連這樣的僵持都已成為將來的求而不得。

  
  
  


為什麼要向我走來，這不免讓他想自欺欺人所有的一切都只是誤會，瞪大眼睛企圖從那對幽深的潭水中瞧出一波漣漪，然而金廷祐卻並未看向他。

  
  
  


明明只是幾秒鐘的事，黃旭熙卻覺得時間刻意惡趣味地慢動作運行，他名列前茅的格鬥技在極度震驚之下也顯得無能為力；

左胸膛再度傳來濕熱與痛楚，放任自己倒下的瞬間，槍擊聲，煙硝味，子彈貫穿單薄身軀的畫面猶如精彩片段回放，他再一次目睹金廷祐與自己倒臥同一片血泊。

  
  
  


那雙澄澈的眼睛裡甚至還有自己的倒影。

TBC


	2. Fortune Cookie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 警匪穿越 (本來要一發完..)  
> # 順利的話就每兩天更新好了  
> # 腦內播放 AKB 的 Fortune Cookie...

  
  
  


嚇啊！呼，呼...

  
  
  


大口喘著粗氣從床上掙扎驚醒，黃旭熙攥緊自己那條格紋被子久久無法平復，夢境太過真實了，真實到他幾乎以為那天重新來過一遍，床頭電子鐘顯示時間為凌晨 02:14。

  
  
  


黃旭熙翻身下床去給自己倒杯冰水，噗嗚...咳咳咳！直至幾口透心涼灌入肺腑才想起醫生的叮囑，你還帶著傷，盡量養身喝溫的吧。他下意識撫上胸膛卻在下一瞬間觸電般地抽回了手。

沒有紗布包裹，沒有猙獰的傷疤，有的只是平日裡鍛鍊出的健壯肌肉。

  
  
  


怎麼回事？

  
  
  


他後知後覺地意識到這裡並不是醫院，電子鐘在他的警員宿舍裡閃爍著小小的柔和的黃光，顯示時間為凌晨 02：19，7月 21號。

意思就是，十二小時又三分鐘之後便是那場噩夢般的攻堅。

  
  
  


清晨 07：21，黃旭熙仍舊沒有處理好腦袋裡紛至沓來的思緒，他不愛看那些科幻片，搞不懂自己是平行穿越了還是垂直穿越了？能肯定的是，沒做夢。看著手機裡面金廷祐的來信：

巷子口新開了吃到飽，晚上一起去吧。

  
  
  


黃旭熙幾乎是顫抖著送出那句「好」，抓過公事包便衝了出去。

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“副座讓我們在這堵人。”

  
  
  


錢錕用雷射筆在投影幕上對著C市港口畫圈圈，會議室的燈光在行前說明結束後又重新亮起，李永欽從隔壁桌湊過來找他們閒聊。

  
  
  


“總算有進度啦，之前都是被對方捷足先登，這次得讓他們嚐嚐吃鱉的滋味！”

“是啊，一定要將這些可惡的毒販繩之以法。”

“如果能捕條大尾的更好～”

“誰呀？像是橘子阿九那種等級的嗎？”

  
  
  


黃旭熙的心一緊，專管運貨的二把手，販毒集團裡突然竄升的新興份子，神秘主義讓警方至今除了標誌性橘髮之外都未能掌握他的廬山真面目，只從幾個線民口中得知此人行事作風極為狠戾。

現在想想果然如此，黃旭熙按著胸口上尚且不存在的刀疤，不難想像他是如何憑藉這股狠勁在短短時間內爬上現在的位置，即便這與黃旭熙自以為認識的那人存在著突兀的落差。

  
  
  


“哎呀呀，晚餐能不能加菜就看阿九囉～”

“行了別得瑟，阻止他們交易才是重點。”

“是是是，錢隊～”

  
  
  


眾人紛紛散去為稍後的任務做準備，肖俊經過他們的時候插了句嘴。

“剛才鄭博士不會是哪裡沒聽懂吧？屏幕都關了他還盯著發呆呢。”

  
  
  


錢錕大感頭疼，趕緊讓黃旭熙去發揮一下當初遠赴韓國「深造」的功力，上級要從韓國請掃毒專家過來，好歹讓他先把中文給學會了呀。

  
  
  


黃旭熙在樓梯間找到鄭在玹的時候，他正捂著嘴對手機那頭砰砰磕磕地講，改時間，晚上，對不起嘛，好，你乖，好，每個字都好聲好氣地拉著長音；轉身看見黃旭熙杵在門口，鄭在玹一臉無奈地朝他點點頭，不小心撞破私人電話的現場，黃旭熙也是有些尷尬的。

  
  
  


回頭錢錕問他任務解釋清楚了沒。

“我看鄭博士已經挺清楚的了。”

中文還是幼兒園的程度就得因為臨時加班去哄對象，鄭博士也是不容易。

  
  
  


“上裝備吧，咱們也該出發了。”

錢錕拍拍他的肩，自己先出去趕人了，留黃旭熙在辦公室慢吞吞地整裝；他猶豫地拿起手機點開與金廷祐的聊天室，往裡頭輸入幾行訊息。

  
  
  


廷祐哥，晚餐別去吃到飽了。

突然想吃你煮的家鄉菜。

對了，上次那個人蔘雞不錯。

我還要吃紫菜包飯和那種沾蛋汁煎的串。

  
  
  


就算預知了你不愛我的結局，還是想聽你活著親口說出來。

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Cas。”

看到黑衣黑帽的金廷祐站在那裡，黃旭熙恨恨地握緊了配槍。

其實他也很清楚，就算自己再怎麼低估金廷祐備菜的速度，然而他倆不論哪個，都不是能隨便找個藉口就請假把任務丟一邊的角色，比如警察和毒梟。

  
  
  


“你真的就是…阿九嗎？”

黃旭熙還不死心，而回答他的依舊是沉默。

“看著我！”

但金廷祐的視線穿越他落在了後方，再一次信步走來。

  
  
  


他在看著誰？支援的警力已經到了嗎？

  
  
  


這次，黃旭熙總算打起精神大喊著不要開槍，一邊施展他訓練有素的拳腳。得盡快把金廷祐壓制住，他想回頭確認後邊的情況。

少了一貫的溫柔與害羞，那把匕首在金廷祐手中彷彿活了起來，耳邊是嗖嗖破風的聲響，攻擊之猛烈也只容得黃旭熙堪堪閃過，老實說，他根本無力再分神。

  
  
  


我以後會成為很厲害的警察，保護廷祐哥。

三年前的幼稚發言還言猶在耳，但原來我真的不懂你。

  
  
  


可笑的是金廷祐卻很懂他，算準黃旭熙不會對他開槍，果斷扣住了持槍的手，一個暴起又將匕首狠狠插入他的左胸膛！當同樣的刺痛第三度襲來，黃旭熙急得大喊：不要！

  
  
  


砰！砰砰！

…開槍。

  
  
  


又是這樣，望著那雙失去光彩的瞳仁，黃旭熙在閉上眼睛的最後一刻突然想起，那一天直至自己倒下為止，出現在C港貨櫃的始終只有金廷祐，有誰看見了那個神秘的買家嗎？

  
  


  
TBC


	3. Fortune Cookie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 警匪穿越  
> # 一段來自星爺<月光寶盒>的啟發  
> # 外加<辣媽辣妹>

  
  
  


嚇啊！呼…呼…

  
  
  


黃旭熙捂著頭從桌上直起身，誰打的...

劉揚揚壞笑著把手收回辦公桌的隔板後面，身為警察的第六感讓他直覺眼下不是爭這個的時機，定睛一看果然不妙，頂頭上司錢錕正居高臨下盯著自己瞧，旁邊還站了一個西裝筆挺的熟面孔；辦公室的月曆上，1月27日的那格被人用螢光筆圈起來還外加三顆星。

  
  
  


尷尬了，聽說韓國那邊的緝毒專家是今天到。

  
  
  


“鄭在玹鄭博士，首爾重案組的菁英，旭熙你的韓文沒忘吧？”

“安妞哈塞喲！”

最後還是靠著比手畫腳和無敵的親和力將寒暄過場順利完成，錢錕笑裡藏刀地從齒縫蹦出警告，今天就先放過你，再偷懶打盹小心你的考績呵呵。

  
  
  


黃旭熙只覺得腦門又沉又疼，不過是要叫他起床，劉揚揚用得著下手這麼重嗎？

  
  
  


他的時間又倒轉了，只是沒想到這次竟然一口氣調回半年前。有過兩次經驗，黃旭熙已經鎮定許多，甚至迅速掌握了這個時間點的記憶。

  
  
  


1 月 27 的話，他今天得早點下班。

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


警員宿舍的小巷來了新鄰居，瘦長的身影拎著大包小包顯得有點吃力，黃旭熙在轉角盯了一陣還是開口問了：

“那個...需要幫忙嗎？”

  
  
  


聞聲轉過身來的面孔，令他有種恍若隔世的錯覺。

  
  
  


“哇！什麼嘛，居然是Cas～”

嘴上還掛著三年前的綽號，Lucas是他在首爾移地訓練時期的代號，金廷祐在小酒吧駐唱的藝名則是Zeus，一個陽光一個神，總笑說兩個人乾脆組一個「神說有光就有了光」樂團出演算了。

  
  
  


"這下幫大忙啦～"

是啊，可幫了你的大忙，先說好，我只會幫你提行李而已，其他的休想。

  
  
  
  
  


"廷祐哥這三年還好嗎？"

只有兩人的接風宴，本來一個勁撈肉的手停下動作，嘴裡咬著筷子，小眼神幽幽地看向他。黃旭熙覺得這個對視他等待了彷彿有一世紀那麼久。

  
  
  


"抱歉啊，當時說好去送機的，沒想到臨時陪我哥飛了趟國外趕不回來..."

隨即淡淡地補上一句，還好又遇上了，大概是緣分吧。

“真的真的很想你呢～”

  
  
  


看他衝著自己露出小門牙傻笑，黃旭熙承認，不管是巧合抑或是刻意為之，可能即便重逢再多次，他的心都會不吝嗇地為金廷祐傾囊。

  
  
  


“連租屋處都找好了，應該不只是來觀光的吧？”

“打工度假囉～而且居然又遇到Cas，我才捨不得走咧！”

“是誰捨不得我們家旭熙呀？”

  
  
  


錢錕碰巧踏進火鍋店就看到兩個男孩桌上擺滿五人份肉片，立刻控訴下屬為了吃好料而早退的不負責行為。

又是那種怕生的小動作，黃旭熙大笑著摸摸金廷祐一頭深藍色順毛介紹兩人認識，不一會功夫就換他在旁邊乾瞪眼，這兩個人一見如故，一口一個錕哥，喊得很親切。

  
  
  


I know you don't speak my language.

要忘記一個語言真的很簡單，抱著課本嗑了十幾年的英文，到韓國才幾個月他就忘得差不多，更別說離了金廷祐整整三年。

那些語氣轉折裡的保留，用笑容輕巧掩去的心思，半年前的黃旭熙都沒能在第一時間看清楚。沉浸在重逢的喜悅中，他當時像隻眼巴巴的大金毛顧著吃醋，為什麼只跟錕哥玩，剛剛誰說捨不得我的？

  
  
  


事到如今，黃旭熙仍舊相信那些發自內心的真切，卻也同時聽出了那些個顧左右而言他，關於離別的這三年，金廷祐給出的依然是一片空白。

TBC


	4. Fortune Cookie 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 警匪穿越  
> # 先前跟某老師聊，果然小九就是要在吧打工的角色  
> # 駐唱來著，並不是酒促謝謝🤚🤚

“這就是廷祐打工的酒吧呀！”

  
  
  


至死地而後生，黃旭熙企圖在這次的輪迴裡開啟他的上帝視角，可惜未來時空的記憶其實發揮不了什麼作用，反而因為怕打草驚蛇而故作泰然，也不敢太積極探究關於金廷祐的另一個身份，只敢一天到晚到酒吧盯梢。

  
  
  


“我說，身為警察，常常進出這種地方也不好吧？”

被拖著當作陪的錢錕，正兒八經的個性還是忍不住給黃旭熙提醒，大概也就他會在週五傍晚的酒吧裡只點一杯冰開水。

  
  
  


“重點視察，別叨叨。”

“切…想追人家就說嘛…不過，都謝幕多久了他怎麼還沒出來？”

  
  
  


經錢錕這麼一說，黃旭熙像想起什麼似的立刻往酒吧後邊大步流星，兩人不顧經理阻攔——正確來說是黃旭熙在前面衝，錢錕在後邊道歉，急匆匆趕到的時候，金廷祐已經被人按在地上踹了好幾腳。

警察！別動！

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“哎呀呀，Cas真的成為很厲害的警察呢～”

“你還敢說！怎麼惹上那些人的？”

  
  
  


幾個現行犯被押回警局做筆錄，頂多關個一晚就完事了，但金廷祐如果繼續待在那種龍蛇混雜的環境，早晚還要出事。

也難為他一身功夫還要委屈挨打，未來將要挨刀的黃旭熙不禁腹誹。

  
  
  


“他們…他們說我表演得好，要給點獎勵。”

金廷祐攤開手心，那柄針頭黃旭熙一看就懂了；但他眼裡的情緒，黃旭熙有點讀不太懂。

  
  
  


“Cas會把壞人都抓起來的，對吧？”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


單純的聚眾鬧事演變成最棘手的毒品案，副座指示對轄區內的聲色場所嚴加偵查，就連劉揚揚也難得認真起來，鄭重其事地抓著鄭在玹的手：

鄭博士，以後也請多多指教了。

  
  
  


接收黃旭熙的口譯存在時間差，鄭在玹抵著下巴聆聽的表情生冷而凝重，五秒後才像是終於理解整場會議的宗旨，恢復他一貫的紳士淺笑拍拍劉揚揚的手臂：

一起努力。

  
  


大夥都笑了，總共才四個字，鄭博士的初階漢語還是彆扭得不行。

  
  
  


他們的任務方向主要由副座下達，錢錕帶領小分隊負責偵查並處理線報，再藉助鄭在玹多年的緝毒經驗步步深入整個販毒集團。

而最新情報顯示他們即將吃下來自海外的大單。

  
  
  


“所以呢？Cas你們就快抓到人了嗎？”

“哎哎，偵查不公開，哥快換份打工吧！”

  
  
  


黃旭熙很無奈，犧牲了手上熱騰騰的辣炒年糕才把那些問題轟炸給堵住；自從與毒癮擦肩而過，金廷祐就對此表現出高度關心，時不時在下夜班的路上纏著他問東問西。

在黃旭熙眼中就是個實打實的心理戰。

  
  
  


由於金廷祐不管黃旭熙的苦口婆心，所以黃旭熙也不理會錢隊的苦口婆心，照例上班執勤，下班夜勤，搞得酒吧的常客都知道金廷祐是有人罩的，暗地裡給黃警官取了個護花使者的混號。

  
  
  


興許是這個緣故，幾個禮拜下來都沒再看到先前找碴的小混混，但黃旭熙嚴重懷疑他們畏懼的並非自己，而是招惹了眼前這個不該招惹的人。

警方此時已經知曉販毒集團迎來了新面孔——尚未露臉的二把手阿九。

  
  
  


副座那邊似乎有可靠的消息來源，但弔詭的是，每每錢錕小隊認為時機成熟準備收網，卻總會在最後關頭功虧一簣，看來對方不僅狡猾，甚至對他們的動向也是瞭若指掌。

  
  
  


捫心自問，秉持職業道德的黃旭熙什麼都沒對金廷祐提起，這些情資究竟是如何走漏的？

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


相比黃旭熙的戰戰兢兢，金廷祐對他的態度似乎十分坦然，從未拒絕過他每晚的接送，就算是偶爾送到家門口時耍賴要把自己一塊送進去，稍作推託也只是因為害羞。

雖然門一關就不是那麼回事了。

  
  
  


"Cas，我要吃泡菜豬肉炒飯。"

"不是吧？你讓客人給你做飯？

"那住宿費拿來。"

"...撐死你！"

話是這麼說，但黃警官還是很認命地進廚房開冰箱。

  
  
  


那些個拿手菜不過就是勉強養活自己的留學生料理，但金廷祐都還記得，書桌上甚至還擺著三年前與他的合照，那是金廷祐為數不多的相片，大老遠從韓國飛來也要帶在身上。

我不愛拍照，但我哥說照片可以永遠定格珍惜的東西，聽得黃旭熙的心又軟又酸，如果時間也可以定格，他希望是像這天一樣坦白的日子。

  
  
  


但即便黃旭熙想方設法待在金廷祐身邊，也總有他視線不及之處。

  
  
  


肖俊同志表示，黃旭熙再跟自己調夜班的話他就要因公殉職了，而董思成同志表示，黃旭熙再敢跟他調夜班的話他就要讓黃旭熙因公殉職；於是，當天值夜班的錢隊再也忍受不了手指有一搭沒一搭的敲桌聲，拎起心不在焉的屬下開車巡邏去。

  
  
  


"至於嗎？你們才一個晚上沒見。"

錢錕嘴上吐槽心裡感嘆，沒想到黃旭熙竟是這樣純情的新好男人，追到手不僅沒變還越來越黏了。被稱讚的黃警官只是乾笑兩聲又搔搔頭，靦腆中帶著不安的表情很是複雜，錢隊長只好大發慈悲駛向金廷祐打工的酒吧。

  
  
  


"看來你真的很喜歡廷祐啊。"

TBC


	5. Fortune Cookie 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 警匪穿越  
> # 是說玹九tag最近好涼...  
> # 那我來助一臂之力(？)

  
  


看著鄭在玹從酒吧推門走出，錢錕都驚掉了下巴。

  
  
  


"黃旭熙你會不會太誇張了？居然還動用警界同仁來查崗！"

後頭跟出來的金廷祐笑著向鄭在玹揮手道別。

  
  
  


黃旭熙也愣住了，一半還是因為那個向來自制拘謹的鄭博士，他是如何也無法將前者與放鬆找樂子的酒吧聯想在一起。不過想想也對，同樣身處異鄉，這條人脈的發展似乎也合情合理，他自己就是在首爾受訓時認識好幾個香港留學生。

  
  
  


“喂，跟你開玩笑的，來了就去打個招呼吧。”

“不用不用，知道他今天沒被找麻煩我就放心了。”

  
  
  


雖然叨唸著在哥面前逞能做什麼，但錢錕也心繫幾份沒趕完的報告，方向盤一轉就回了警局。

  
  
  
  
  


“抱歉啊哥，昨天沒能陪你下班。”

不安和躁動就快將人逼瘋，剛從沙發上睜眼的黃旭熙就忍不住攬緊金廷祐的腰。

“哥這麼可愛被壞人抓走怎麼辦？”

  
  
  


一米八的大嬰兒硬是要往懷裡拱，孩子氣的話和孩子氣的舉動弄得金廷祐哭笑不得，一袋早餐拎在半空中給也不是放也不是。

  
  
  


“那Cas警官上班抓壞人我就安全啦！”

“可是…可是哥這麼可愛如果被追走怎麼辦？”

真話很有技巧地藏在睡眼惺忪的囈語裡。

  
  
  


“噗哈哈除了你誰要追我？”

“誰知道，比如說會講韓文的帥哥…”

  
  
  


話一脫口立刻裝模作樣地賴著那人假寐，黃旭熙暗罵自己沉不住氣，他不想也不能讓金廷祐察覺自己的監視行為。彷彿錯覺一般，口中過分可愛的哥哥，有那麼瞬間僵住了嘴角的笑。

  
  
  


“傻瓜，”

額頭被那袋早餐砸了一下。

“我認識會講韓文的帥哥就只有你啊～”

  
  
  


說謊。

  
  


“我們Cas這麼會吃醋可不行吶…”

金廷祐彎下身來捧起黃旭熙的臉，呢喃猶如禱告般虔誠。

“知道嗎？有些話雖然說不出口，但行動是騙不了人的。”

  
  
  


藍色的腦袋被大掌一把按下。本來應該是甜蜜的小心翼翼，但這一刻的黃旭熙可溫柔不起來。

Doing what you're doing to me is a crime.

  
  
  


原來這就是你不愛我的理由嗎？

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


為了一個不敢揭曉的答案，黃旭熙的狀態肉眼可見的糟糕，即便他是如此地患得患失，骨子裡的正義因子仍驅趕著腳步無法停止。

他還是個警察，不能輸得這麼一敗塗地，就算他自己已經是謹慎再謹慎，也不能讓金廷祐轉而利用鄭在玹成為情報洩漏的破口。

  
  
  


“瞧瞧某人桌上這是什麼？"

"哇哇～黃旭熙年輕的時候欸！"

"喂劉揚揚，我現在也沒很老好嗎？"

  
  
  


感謝平日裡紮實的晨跑操練，糙漢子們起鬨的音量非常不得了，吵得老好人錢錕不得不板起臉孔維持秩序，黃旭熙的笑容倒是張揚得可以，舉起昨天從金廷祐桌上順走的合照，用韓語朝不遠處看熱鬧的人招呼：

我男朋友。

  
  
  


已經沒有客氣的必要了，宣示主權的意味不言而喻，觀察到鄭在玹略為驚訝的神情，黃旭熙想，他的目的已達成。

可沒一會又看見那對游刃有餘的酒窩。

  
  
  


"你男朋友知道你這麼會吃醋嗎？"

鄭在玹經過他的時候腳步輕快，連說的話也是輕飄飄的，聽在黃旭熙耳裡莫名有種嗤之以鼻的玩味。這算什麼？

  
  
  


只見鄭在玹晃了晃撥號中的手機，畫面上的聯絡人是一個大大的愛心。

“私人電話。”

投以了然於心的微笑，拐個彎又溜去樓梯間了。

  
  
  


對呀，他都給忘了，7 月 21日那天明明撞見鄭博士捧著手機哄對象，講的還是那套初階中文。黃旭熙頓覺神清氣爽，放了一百二十個心。

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


金廷祐似乎也被感染了這股氛圍，難得跟酒吧請假，拉著黃旭熙到遊樂園又笑又鬧一整天。

  
  
  


“Cas，我要那個兔子髮箍～”

“Cas，嚐嚐這個冰淇淋。”

“Cas快點，海盜船！”

  
  
  


撒嬌的廷祐，愛吃的廷祐，鬧騰的廷祐，笑起來會露出兔寶寶牙，被錕哥說像雪寶一樣可愛的廷祐，黃旭熙從三年前就喜歡得不得了，忍不住一把抱在懷裡。

  
  
  


“哎唷！真希望天天都能跟廷祐哥一起這麼開心！”

“就快了，”

懷裡的人也輕輕地攬回去。

“我昨天幫了老闆一個大忙，他要給我放長假啦~”

“我也是，把最近這個大案子解決完就可以好好休假陪你了。”

  
  
  


即便日子像夢一般美好，超時空的記憶中仍有陰影籠罩，時刻提醒黃旭熙別忘了阿九的存在。昨晚副座的緊急召令一發來他就很清楚，接下來一週會是忙碌的關鍵期，黃旭熙在緊緊相扣的手指附上一吻，對金廷祐下達最後通牒。

  
  
  


“哥，我答應你，那些毒販一個也逃不掉。”

可是金廷祐卻一臉期待地勾起嘴角，應了聲：

“好。”

  
  
  


TBC

如果你有邊看邊冒出旋律，那就對了

我邊寫邊聽也會蠻有Feel~


	6. Fortune Cookie 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 警匪穿越  
> # 哥組回歸大發！！！(吼一個)  
> # 最近好像發太多了，好像該冷靜一點寫文才對哈哈

  
  
  


這次的情報錯不了。

交易日，出席人物，全都在目標清單上一一列出，忙碌大半年的錢錕小隊裡也充斥摩拳擦掌的幹勁，隊員們都是兢業異常。

  
  
  


分局的日子天昏地暗，沒有男友接送的金廷祐照樣上他的班，不過倒是應了黃旭熙的死乞活賴每晚都給他視訊報平安。

還有午休時間的突擊檢查。

  
  
  


“廷祐哥，氣象說要變天了，記得加外套！”

“穿外套做事不方便…”

“乖，聽話。還有最近外頭亂，今天休假就在家別到處晃啊！”

“知道了知道了。”

  
  
  


畫面那邊的人嘴角含笑，黃旭熙老媽子式的操心對他很是受用。

  
  
  


“啊啊有電話，Cas我等下打給你。”

  
  
  


掛斷通話後，對話框停在金廷祐給他發的那條去巷口新開吃到飽的提議，黃旭熙將視線移向辦公室的天花板吁出一口安心的氣；上下班都有自己陪伴，進出住處也早已不分你我，現在自己連空間的限制都突破了，金廷祐沒有任何異常是他眼見為憑的。

  
  
  


“喂！有時間談戀愛的話，幫幫忙把這個複印十份。”

絲毫不在意上班偷閒被抓包，瞧瞧，隔壁鄭博士剛剛也起身去講私人電話了。錢錕瞥見他桌上的雙人合照不禁翻了個白眼，果然接受愛情滋潤之後人就要傻。

  
  
  


“他還是沒有照片的嗎？”

翻到那一頁尚未齊全的嫌疑名單，黃旭熙留意到代號阿九的下方也是留白狀態，那是下午攻堅會議要用的資料，不過這類情報偶有缺漏也是在所難免，所以錢錕並未在意。

“別擔心，就他那頭橘髮，想認不出來也難啊！”

  
  
  


黃旭熙同意地點點頭。誰知道，也許這個時空的劇情是不一樣的呢？

金廷祐甚至連頭髮都是三年前的那個海藍色。

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


結果還來不及等到金廷祐的回撥，倒是先被董思成半路抓進會議室。看錢隊不怎麼從容的模樣，大概也只比他們早十分鐘掌握狀況而已；按照副座傳來的指示，黃旭熙手上那疊還溫熱的複印件大約有一半都要作廢。

籌備近一週的攻堅突擊不僅要改時間地點，而且還是在今天下午。

  
  
  


事關重大，全體隊員氣氛肅穆，就連中文程度低下的鄭在玹也把好看的眉頭擰成了一個川字，直到C港貨櫃的位置示意圖隨著投影儀關機消失在屏幕上。

  
  
  


“總算要扳回一成，也讓他們嚐嚐被捷足先登的滋味！”

“一定要釣一條大尾的，至少橘子阿九那種等級！”

“等著瞧吧！晚餐要加菜囉！”

  
  
  


不怕節奏被打亂，訓練有素的隊員們鼓譟著彷彿勝券在握的狼群，只待首領一聲令下就要撲上前將獵物狠狠撕咬；本來應該跟著大夥哄笑的黃旭熙此刻卻惴惴不安與待宰的獵物無異，被路過的肖俊推了一把。

“哎黃旭熙，你去給鄭博士解說一下吧，剛才那麼倉促肯定有聽沒有懂。”

  
  
  


他想起桌上那幀相框，擺在兩張陽光笑靨後頭的，是被各色原子筆備註地滿滿的桌曆。

媽的，日子過得太滋潤，這都活到 7 月 21 了。

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


黃旭熙沒有立刻去找鄭在玹，他知道那個人正在樓梯間打私人電話哄對象，現在更緊要的是聯繫上金廷祐，這次可不能只是留訊息了。

  
  
  


嘟...嘟...

撲通、

嘟...嘟...

撲通、

嘟...嘟...

撲通！

  
  
  


“喂，Cas～抱歉剛剛水滾了就忘記打給你！”

總算是接電話了，背景似乎還有咕嚕咕嚕的烹調聲。

  
  
  


“你在弄吃的嗎？”

“嗯嗯，晚上不想去吃到飽了。我正在煮人蔘雞，等等打算來包紫菜卷，Cas還有什麼想吃的嗎？”

“…哦…那...我還要吃那種沾蛋汁煎的串。”

“OK！接收！”

“廷祐哥，”

  
  
  


點完菜的黃旭熙喊住準備掛上的電話，沒有意識到自己正緊緊地攥著話筒。

  
  
  


“要乖乖在家等我哦！”

“噗哈！好啦好啦，我會在家做飯乖乖等Cas回來的～”

  
  
  


他沒事，甚至連下午的不在場證明都不必自己幫他創造了，拖著飄飄然的尾音聽上去心情還不錯！

唯獨被這似曾相識的菜單攪得心裡有些不踏實，雖然黃旭熙還是不曉得那道沾蛋汁的菜到底叫什麼，但他也差不多該去找鄭在玹了。

  
  
  


TBC


	7. Fortune Cookie 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #合集回來了，我也試著回來好了  
> #之後都會備份到ao3  
> #警匪穿越

  
  


憑著印象，黃旭熙果然在接近樓道的時候聽見鄭在玹的聲音，由於不想再撞破小倆口鬧脾氣的現場，他便立在安全門裡頭等待通話結束。

然而，大概是經歷過顛覆性的體驗，一向粗枝大葉的黃旭熙開始對一切都多了副心眼，這回竟鬼使神差地將耳朵附到輕掩的門縫邊。

  
  
  


“沒時間了，愛信不信吧！”

“嗯…嗯…”

“順便幫你處理一下內鬼。”

  
  
  


哦？鄭博士的中文已經說得這麼流暢了嗎？

原來不是哄對象啊...竟然讓他發現鄭博士的另一面，果然沒有白白穿越...不過，提到內鬼的話，是指錢錕小隊幾次任務被截胡的事？那麼和他通話的該會是副座囉？

  
  
  


黃旭熙一個人扒著門板迅速轉動腦袋，試圖就這兩三句話進行分析，門的另一邊卻已換了副寵溺但生硬的腔調，聲音隨著來人走近越來越清晰。

“嗯～改時間～晚點…好，好。”

  
  
  


跳過錢隊直接上報大老闆，平時又刻意用語言隔閡當幌子與警隊同僚保持距離，看來這番內鬼論算是實錘了，甚至還極有可能關係到金廷祐被槍殺的內幕！

千頭萬緒正揣測著，安全門即將被拉開的剎那，黃旭熙猛地上前與鄭在玹撞個正著，那支手機也被瞬間的力道啪地一聲碰到地上去。

  
  
  


“啊呀對不起對不起！我不是故意的，剛剛錢隊讓我來找你，誰知道你正好出來…”

不等對方反應便哇啦哇啦說了一大堆，隨即彎下身撿起手機左翻右看，一臉抱歉地揪著衣袖擦拭，試圖補救外殼上的小刮傷，好在屏幕沒給他摔裂。

  
  
  


“每關洗。”

鄭在玹三分驚訝七分困惑地接過手機，又回歸那副熟悉的怪腔怪調。鄭博士啊鄭博士，你這麼能演怎麼不去當臥底？兩人匆匆趕上其他隊員時，黃旭熙默默在心裡自嘆弗如。

但即便偷看了通話介面他還是滿腹疑問，因為在那個大大的愛心下方，顯示的卻也不是副座的號碼。

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


其實真正讓黃旭熙放心的，既不是金廷祐定時定點的打卡，也不是鄭在玹裝模作樣的電話避嫌。

從遊樂園回來那天，他看著金廷祐親手將自己送他的史努比吊飾掛到了鑰匙串上。

  
  
  


“可是錕哥說我像雪寶耶～”

“哥不是喜歡史努比嗎？”

“對啦對啦，最喜歡小狗了～謝謝Cas！”

  
  
  


露出雪寶門牙的金廷祐，笑著揉揉眼前這隻大狗狗。從此之後，即便是在辦公期間他也會三不五時把手機掏出來看，為此沒少挨錢錕的罵，甚至一千字反省文都寫了卻還依然故我。

黃旭熙十分清楚這無異於侵害他人隱私，但日夜在失去戀人的恐懼中煎熬，已經讓一名優秀的執法人員不擇手段。

  
  
  


而此時此刻，定位程式裡閃爍的藍點正乖巧地待在金廷祐的租屋處，反覆確認後黃旭熙才像是終於吃了定心丸，抬腳乘上警備廂型車。

駛離警局側門時，鍾辰樂朝他們行了一個標準的齊眉舉手禮，隊長錢錕也回以同樣的手勢，朝一車的隊員們嚴肅下達指令。

  
  
  


“出動！”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


船隻隨著水波陣陣搖晃，偶爾會有幾隻海鷗划入視線範圍，但與C港的風平浪靜成反比，錯落的貨櫃之間，特警們都已經各就各位了。

  
  
  


“情況如何？”

“跟線報說的一樣，那夥人正往W2區的方向，運著幾個紙箱上頭寫茶葉的。”

“應該就是他們沒錯，旭熙Hendry開路，思成肖俊負責掩護，永欽殿後，揚揚跟好我就對了。”

“Yes, sir！”

  
  
  


一聲號令，小隊成員便默契地配合起來，而鄭在玹雖然不受錢錕管轄，卻也自動跟上進攻組，一身裝備和俐落的步伐，看得出是身經百戰的老手了，作為機動人員，肯定能為作戰增添勝算。

  
  
  


“發現目標！”

幾個把風的看門狗也同時察覺了他們的存在，董思成和肖俊立刻搶上前，趁著對方被暫時牽制，黃旭熙和Hendry便繞道潛入貨櫃屋。

  
  
  
  


改裝過的貨櫃屋猶如迷宮，隱蔽性極高，確實是毒品交易的首選之地。兩人背對背迅速環顧四週，一個守在二樓的小嘍囉還來不及偷襲就被賞了子彈，身子一歪直直墜下！

擔心裡頭交易的毒販聽到動靜，黃旭熙晃了晃兩根指頭，Hendry隨即心領神會，兩人分頭尋找爭取時間。

  
  
  


然而黃旭熙是誰？他可是準備度過第四次7月21日的男人，依循記憶左彎右拐，比先前的任何一次都還要迅速地來到確切的交易點。

一個高瘦的身影站在一落茶葉箱旁邊，低著頭若有所思。

  
  
  


“把手舉高！不准動！”

在他的呵斥下，黑衣人緩緩轉過身來面對他，看清彼此的剎那，雙雙睜大了眼。

  
  
  


“Cas。”

有股想落淚的衝動，黃旭熙不可置信卻又了然於心，金廷祐被壓得低低的帽簷下，露出幾撮惹眼的橘色。

  
  
  
  


TBC

  
久違了，希望還有人願意看這篇～

Lofter暫時只會更合集還算完整的連載了😢


	8. Fortune Cookie 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 👮🏃題材  
> # 恭喜 2020 讓我們再度擁有雪

為什麼為什麼為什麼？

從租屋處到C港起碼一小時車程，就算闖遍沿路所有紅燈也頂多減半；幾分鐘前的他還是那頭海藍色的造型，留宿的無數個夜晚裡，任憑黃旭熙如何地毯式搜索，也從未在金廷祐房裡發現過什麼橘色的假髮？

然而再糾結也是枉然，黑色口罩、橘紅染髮的金廷祐還是站在了毒品交易現場。但這一次，黃旭熙拒絕再接受兩敗俱傷的結局。

“你是阿九，而且早就知道我在監視你的行蹤。”

沒有靈魂質問，而是一句句直球肯定，黃旭熙顫抖著將托槍的左手緩緩伸出。

“但這些都不重要。哥，讓我幫你。”

態度真摯誠懇，視線卻不動聲色鎖定那把綁在右大腿的小刀，做好隨時扣下扳機的準備。

“你要是再晚來個幾分鐘就算是幫我了。”

毫不掩飾語氣裡的惋惜，上演的是從未出現過的台詞和劇目，黃旭熙知道自己的努力奏效了，一切的歷史正在改寫。他按耐住心中激動，好不容易爭取到的零星時間，必須盡量從金廷祐嘴裡套出線索。

“晚來？難道還等你們一手交錢一手交貨？”

“對呀，難道你抓到賣家就心滿意足了嗎？”

就連這種時候也是俏皮的語氣，黃旭熙不禁咬牙。金廷祐說的沒錯，眼下既已與毒販正面交鋒，仍在暗處的買方，要嘛偷襲要嘛逃跑，更遑論想抓他個人贓俱獲！懊惱歸懊惱，也不能輸了氣勢。

“如果你肯乖乖配合供出交易對象，警方可以酌情處理。”

“好啊，那得先請你乖乖配合放我一條生路。”

不等對方回嘴，金廷祐將身側那落茶葉箱往黃旭熙的方向踢過去。

“小警察立大功，這是給你查扣的見面禮，小意思不成敬意。”

舉手投足，已然展現集團第二把交椅的果決；正當黃旭熙被唬得一愣一愣的時候，金廷祐的目光再度拉遠到他的身後，熟悉的場景讓黃旭熙又不由得緊張起來。

“Cas 的心會永遠向著我對吧？”

他的廷祐哥總是這麼輕聲細語，得要隔著曖昧的距離才能聽得真切。

黃旭熙意識到自己已錯失打掉匕首的機會，他能做的只有撕心裂肺的叫喊。

“Hendry 別開槍！！！”

————————————————————————

錢錕才問完護理站進來就看見這滑稽的一幕：堂堂七尺男兒手裡捏著張小小紙條，整個人跪在病床邊哭得喘不過氣。

“哎，你剛才還嫌棄的，這不是吃了嘛！”

他捻起被隨手一扔的包裝，可惜溫言的揶揄也止不住抽泣，別看黃旭熙平時人高馬大的，哭起來也不過是個半大的孩子。這位病號清醒以來就自行與世隔離，錢錕想對症下藥又怕後勁太強，這下總算是哭出來了。安心之餘也忍不住奇怪這個劉揚揚究竟何德何能，一顆幸運餅乾就把他們警局的硬漢活生生逼成淚人兒？

身為小隊家長的錢錕只能一手輕輕拍，一邊拿餘光偷偷去瞅。皺不拉幾的籤文上，那句看起來沒啥意義的 Baby come closer，攤開來之後還有一小串字：I got what you want. 

也不知被觸動哪條敏感神經，黃旭熙攥緊紙條越想越不甘心；他是靠近了，卻仍然沒得到想要的，沒有從眼裡看出心機，也沒能夠阻止陰陽兩隔的結局。而神奇的穿越恍若夢一場，他在歷經三次迴圈之後，最終被困在失去金廷祐的現實裡。

“旭熙能下床啦！真是太好了！”

這聲招呼成功打斷了黃旭熙的鑽牛角尖，探病的眾人還沒來得及反應，就眼睜睜看著 Hendry 被原本跪坐在地的傷患死死揪住衣領。

“為什麼！！我明明叫你不要開槍！”

胸口挨刀的確不影響爆青筋的手臂正常發揮，更何況在盛怒加成之下。整個小隊亂成一鍋粥，眼見攔不住，就開始你一言我一句地勸。

“喂你先放手，咱們有話好好說！”

“我說了不要開槍！”

“當時情況很緊急好嗎？”

“我說了不要開槍！”

“那就別把槍當擺飾啊！如果你先把人制服了，哪還需要我們出手？！”

大伙心照不宣的禁忌終究沒忍住，看著頹坐在地的黃旭熙，肖俊往肇事者的腦袋敲了個爆栗，Hendry 又冤枉地嘟囔「而且是鄭博士先開槍的啊～」這次獲得錢錕的一記眼刀。

“旭熙啊，你也別怪鄭博士。”

他蹲下身來，與黃旭熙水平對視。

“基於保護同伴，任誰都會做那樣的判斷，你的傷說不定還是因為這樣才能避開要害，已經算不幸中的大幸了。”

“不是的，不是的錕哥…他還記…得。”

黃旭熙勉強搖了搖頭，此時的他已經哽咽得快說不出話來。

“我的心臟是…偏右的。”

TBC

太好了我又能寫文啦！


End file.
